battlepiratesfandomcom-20200215-history
Buildings
Buildings may be built on an outpost, where they provide resources, new hulls and armors, weapons, and build ships. Different buildings serve different functions, and become more efficient and effective at higher levels. Outpost Each base has only one outpost, which serves the function of regulating base advancement. In order to upgrade some buildings, they may require a higher level outpost. In order to upgrade an outpost, more resources or upgrades may be required. If your Outpost is destroyed in a base attack, you lose 20% of your resources on hand to the assaulting player. 'Resource Gatherers' These buildings gather resources over time, and can be upgraded to increase productivity. The Oil Rig, Metal Foundry, Wind Turbine, and Zynthium Refinery produce Oil, Metal, Energy, and Zynthium respectively. Oil Rig The oil rig is the base structure used for the production of Oil. Oil is the most common resources, and therefore the least valuable. Oil is used most prominently in the research and construction of hulls and the upgrading of buildings , but is also used otherwise. Oil is quickly produced by Oil Rigs at your base and by oil wells which can be commonly found at any level on the Map. Capturing an oil well gives your Oil Rigs an extra production bonus and can give you captured oil. Metal Foundry Metal is the second rarest resource to Zynthium, and has a wide variety of applications. It is prominently used in upgrading buildings and researching weapons and armor , but has many more applications. Wind Turbine The Wind Turbine is the base structure used for the production of Energy. Energy is the second most common resource to Oil. Energy is often used in great amounts, and sees a wide array of applications. Wind Turbines generate Energy, and are tied with Oil Rigs for the highest resource production rate. Zynthium Refinery The Zynthium Refinery is the base structure used for the production of Zynthium. Zynthium is the rarest of all resources in Battle Pirates, meriting the small requirements building, upgrading, or researching has for it. On the Map, Zynthium deposits are fairly rare and generally appear at high levels only around Draconian Bases. Smaller Zynthium deposits occur at around the same frequency as Oil Wells, Wind Turbines, and Metal Deposits. Warehouse The warehouse helps determine the maximum amount of each kind of resource the player may store at one time. As the number of warehouses and their levels increase, the maximum amount of resources that can be held are increased as well. The maximum number of warehouses depends on the level of your Outpost. As the appearance of the amount of resources you have depends on the percentage of resources currently held in the warehouses, the higher-levelled your warehouses are, the greater the amount of resources required to create the same look. When your base is attacked, for each Warehouse destroyed you lose 10% of your resources on hand to the assaulting player. 'Naval Buildings' Naval buildings along with your outpost are the most important buildings, to increase your wealth and amount of ships. With all your naval buildings upgraded you can hold more weight per fleet, and better armor. War Academy The War Academy formerly known as the Pirate Academy allows the building of multiple fleets loosely composed of various ships. Upon each upgrade of the Pirate Academy, the space for one more fleet will be added to the Dock, and will allow more ships to be put on the map at any one time. Dock The Dock acts as the command center for all of a player's fleets. From the Dock, a player may make new fleets, change old fleets, and launch finished fleets. Players may also name their fleets, giving them an easy way to identify them while on the map. The Dock also acts as a center for repairing fleets that have been damaged in battle, and repair time varies with damage. One minute of repair time fixes approximately 60 armor (health) points. Each upgrade to your dock will result in the increase in max weight (tons) allowed per fleet. Shipyard The Shipyard allows a player to build ships with a variety of hulls, armors, and weapons. Once finalized, it can take the shipyard anywhere from a few minutes to an entire week to assemble a new ship. There is an offline Ship Builder utillity available in which different hull configurations can be tested. 'Research Buildings' Weapons Lab The Weapons Lab allows research and upgrades for Ship Weapons, Base Weapons and Rockets used on ships, defense platforms, and from the launch pad. Advanced Lab The Advanced lab adds specialization attributes to your fleet that can change and, most of the time, increase attributes such as evasion, turn speed, reload speed, ship weight, weapon damage, weapon spread, weapon weight, weapon range, combat speed, map speed, and ship defense against all weapon types. Naval Lab The Naval Lab researches various hulls and armors. Larger hulls and stronger armor require higher-levelled Naval Labs. Intelligence Lab With the Intelligence Lab constructed, you can view the Draconian Technology blueprints that you have acquired. You can attain these blueprints by defeating either Draconian salvage fleets that are level 4 or higher or Draconian-held mines that are level 6 or higher. Launch Pad The Launch Pad serves as a platform to build and launch various types of Rockets. Upgrading the Launch Pad will allow better and larger rockets to be built and launched. Only one rocket can be readied for launch at a time. Radio Tower The Radio acts as notification building for sending messages when the game updates and/or when your base is under attack from an enemy fleet. No upgrades are available for this building and only 2 messages are sent per day to the email of the player's choosing. To configure this, click on the radio tower and select the RADIO TOWER button. Configure the menu, check the email adress and click on SAVE SETTINGS. _ Trading Post The Trading Post serves as a station in which the player may exchange their Coins for various forms of assistance, ranging from resource filling and speeding up upgrades to ship building and speeding up research. Whether or not free coins will be added in a manner like Backyard Monsters is under dispute. Coins Coins was currency used in the place of Facebook coins that were granted to players for incentive to purchase more once they were familiar with that comfort. They have currently been disabled, and replaced with regular Facebook coins. Coins could be used to finish building, researching, upgrading, and repairing, as well as filling up resource levels. Normal players started with 1,200 coins, but alpha testers started with 2,000 coins as thanks for their hard work. Although the Facebook coin system currently in place fills all the gaps left by the coins, it is currently unknown if a new free system will be implemented. Building Fortification Increases protection from enemy weapons. All buildings can now be fortified, excluding Defense Platforms and walls.